


Make it rain there

by purplefox



Series: Last Jobs- Thief AU [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Thieves, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some jobs require you to be very visual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it rain there

Not exactly Kakashi’s preferred place to go. He was no prude but he never had been the sort of person to hang out in such a place. Back before in his youth he had accompanied some that enjoyed those of places. After all a team was a team. They went together even when the place was considered a sin.

Flashing lights. Good atmosphere, easy drinks and of course…the entertainment. Which is what they all came for. The entertainment.

He was not uncomfortable in such a place but he certainly did not make it a habit to come. It was interesting to look around. The sights were mindboggling no matter who the entertainment was. It was sort of funny that Kakashi was here for work.

And by work… he meant something very illegal. Because as pretty and classy as the club looked. It was being run by some dirty people by some filthy means which made it fair game.

“You’re walking very determinedly Kakashi.” Itachi said lightly from beside him and Kakashi allowed himself to sigh. He had hoped Itachi would show some youth. Maybe look a little flustered considering the environment and the fact that he had admitted he had never frequented a club like this before. But of course Itachi was no fun at all and he was fully composed. Even amused.

“Well it seems best not to linger.” Kakashi shrugged. “We’re here to watch, appreciate and leave.”

“I was sure there was another purpose there.” Itachi said softly as they entered the private room. They took the first row in the mostly empty room. The club was not fully open. It was still daylight. Not even afternoon. But their real purpose was not really this place. It was who was in it.

Itachi took his seat and quickly loosened the first two buttons of his shirt. At Kakashi’s look in his direction he simply shrugged.

Kakashi sighed and placed his arms on the soft armrests as the surrounding lights rapidly darkened. They had gotten in just in time. And better yet those in the room were scattered around. Leaving only them in the front row. Just what they wanted.

The music began even as the sliding lights began to flicker on the stage, sliding over the two poles in the centre.

“Are we supposed to tip them?” Itachi asked his tone polite and Kakashi sighed.

“Why us.” He groaned. He was not supposed to be in the field this sort of way. This was certainly not his thing. He was on the side-lines. He liked that. Being on the side-lines, being the support or backup when the light was too bright. Taking centre stage was never how he had done things.

The first person appeared on stage and Kakashi found himself appreciating the perks of being in spot light. He had seen the ‘performance’ before. The ‘game’ he liked seeing it played. He found it funny, they all did but what he was seeing was something totally different.

His hand twitched without his permission and Kakashi took a deep breath and tried to calm himself without bringing attention to himself. He had never thought he was the type to be drawn by glittering lipstick but people discovered things about themselves every day.

Naruto’s pout as he took to the stage was confident. His fingers played over the pole in a flickering tease before he slid down, knees hitting the stage first before he sprawled on his side. Kakashi heard the sound of boots on the stage approaching but his eyes were locked on Naruto and the see-through top he wore.

Iruka’s first move was to step over Naruto, fist a hand into Naruto’s shirt and the sound the shirt made as it tore as Naruto was dragged to his feet made Kakashi’s eyes widen significantly. Because he had seen Naruto play the game he had seen Iruka play the game and seen them play the performance game together but never like this.

The air was electrified and even before Iruka dragged Naruto back to cuff him to the two poles Kakashi was unable to look away. Naruto was clad in soft clothes and colours. The soft baby blue shirt that was now tattered, holding together by will and buttons.

Iruka’s look was harder. Darker blue and rougher looking clothes. From the heavy denim jacket that hit the floor hard when moved around Naruto to the dark slacks that did nothing to hide the boots.

Kakashi managed to look away in time to see Itachi’s impressed expression. Hell Kakashi knew some of Iruka’s past. He liked putting on a performance like the rest of them but with Naruto he was different. He liked being the older brother or pretending to be the Dad.

This was nothing like how they usually were. This was them at work and damn they were good.

X

“Your requested dancers.” The waitress said softly. Naruto and Iruka stood behind her both in robes. The material they wore underneath could be called underwear. Could be. But Kakashi was sure the word most would use to describe the material would be thong. Or at least…dental floss.

“Thank you.” Itachi spoke up. “Are we allowed to tip them.”

“Your card already covered the requirements.” The waitress stammered as she glanced around the private room. “But… you can.” She said slowly. Her face showed that she did not understand why they would want to. It gave a little hint that she knew what would happen to any tips.

“I always wanted to make it rain just once.” Kakashi chuckled. “We’re on vacation right?” He asked Itachi.

“Exactly.” Itachi murmured before the door closed behind the waitress. The music turned on low at the sound of the click of the door and Kakashi admitted he had to admire the efficiency even if the entire thing was rotten to the core.

“Gentlemen.” Iruka murmured before his robe slid to the floor. “It gets rather chilly in here so if you don’t mind?”

“Begin.” Kakashi sighed in case there were any cameras they had missed. All too soon he had Naruto hovering over him the blue…thing entirely too close to his face.

“Sorry Itachi.” Iruka murmured. “We actually have to do the dance. No audio but they keep an eye on all the dancers here. They don’t want any underhanded things and they like blackmail on cops.”

“Decent guys.” Itachi snorted. “How are you guys doing?”

“Splendid.” Naruto said lightly as he straddled Kakashi. “I mean I love my body. I work really hard on it and I like people appreciating my hard work right? But there are parts of me being appreciated I never thought I would have to share.” Naruto finished in a mumble as he pressed forward his hips grinding down on Kakashi.

“Think of the benefits.” Itachi murmured.

“We deserve every cent.” Iruka grunted. Kakashi watched Iruka’s brown hair tumble free and held back his snort at how annoyed the man was. “I was prepared for some degradation but I never thought they could get away with this much in the club.”

“The show.” Itachi asked.

“That’s tame.” Naruto said dryly. “You should see when they bring out the fucking glass cage.”

“Jesus.” Itachi said softly.

“Anyway get Shikamaru the chips that were in my headband.” Kakashi felt a ribbon dropped into his palm and he wrapped his fingers around it. “And the chips that Naruto has. Shikamaru can do plenty of damage with that information.”

“We’ll pull you out soon.” Kakashi promised just as the tempo changed. Both Naruto and Iruka changed their tempo. Their movements harsher and faster. Kakashi fought to keep his thoughts on track and his head out the gutter but when the lights changed as Naruto bucked on his lap, he lost himself as he stared at Naruto’s back. Just for a second. There was no change in Naruto but as the song faded and both men got to their feet… Kakashi watched the smile on Naruto’s face. He looked away from the cocky wink Naruto flashed him.

“He’s doing rather fine and Iruka was rather impressive.” Itachi said softly as the men walked to the door.

“Let us just go.” Kakashi hissed as the door clicked out and Iruka and Naruto left.


End file.
